


My Sister is not My Sister

by sennuni



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Leo - Fandom, N - Fandom, VIXX, hakyeon - Fandom, hongbin - Fandom, hyuk - Fandom, jaehwan - Fandom, ken - Fandom, ravi - Fandom, sanhyuk, taekwoon - Fandom, wonshik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Incest, Marking, Multi, Rape, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennuni/pseuds/sennuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age Taekwoon knew his "twin" sister wasn't really his sister. As they grow older he starts getting this feeling, slowly pushing himself away from her. By their senior their friends are fed up with the thick air between the two, and so is Minjae. By time prom rolls around Taekwoon brings things into his  own hand. Taking his sister as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister is not My Sister

"Taekwoon, come on!" The tiny girl whined with black pigtails and wide eyes, pulling the boy who resembled her by the hand. He shook his head "Minjae we have to go meet mommy at the park." The boy replied, pulling the smaller along. "But I just wanted to look at the fishes!" The girl, names Minjae, whined again. The boy sighed, giving into the request without a response, allowing himself to be dragged. "Just for a little bit." He mumbled softly. "See, you're the best brother!" the girl yelled, throwing her arms over the boy. "Yeah yeah." he said, a sweet smile crossing his lip.

 

"Why don't you smile like that anymore?"

The thought was spoken as the girl laid on her bed, looking across the hallway, at a door with a sign labeled "Taekwoon." With a sigh the girl sat up. The same girl who asked her brother to let her see fishes was now a beautiful young lady. Her cheeks were the slightest bit of round, her eyes a little more slanted, lip more full and black hair that cascaded down her shoulders and ended at her waist. Her cheeks, stained with tears from her night of childhood memories floating back to her.

On the other side of the door she was staring at was her brother. He was handsome as can be. The baby fat had disappeared from his cheeks, his eyes became piercing, shoulder broad and his body lean. By his body language you could tell that he was introverted, well they both were.

Twins.

The two beings in the world that were known to be extremely different or so extremely similar that they closed everyone out. But no, this pair had friends, showed their talents, even if they were on the shy side. Taekwoon was captian of the soccer team as well as main vocals for the group his friends made. Minjae was a dancer, one of the most respected dancers for the school team. She was also gifted with vocal ability, but she liked keep it to herself.

So very similar, yet pushed apart. After 18 years together the two barely talk now. They use to be so close. Minjae never understood why Taekwoon started becoming distant and when she asked he'd only kick her out of his room. The change happened when they started high school, she knew that much at least.


End file.
